Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), also commonly referred to as drones, allow a remote pilot to control the UAV via wireless communication. UAVs have many legitimate commercial, military, and recreational uses, including surveillance, photography, videography, and entertainment. However, when UAVs are operated in an irresponsible or inappropriate way, UAVs can be dangerous or intrusive. For example, when operated near other aircraft, a UAV can be ingested into an engine or otherwise strike the aircraft, potentially resulting in a catastrophic crash. As another example, even if no other aircraft are in the vicinity, UAVs may be inappropriately operated in areas where privacy or secrecy is of concern, such as near sensitive government or commercial facilities.